


It's Not Like I Google Us

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-10
Updated: 2007-11-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared with a pain kink, an interview and forums.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Possibly not that great, notice anything wrong with it, let me know! And yeah... Just your thoughts

  
Author's notes: Uh, short and sweet. well.. possibly not sweet.  


* * *

Jared looks up at Jensen, sweat glistening on his body and his hair sticking to his face. His back aches, but he doesn’t care, he likes the pain mixed with pleasure.

 

Jensen groans and pushes Jared’s legs up further, forcing his knees closer to his chest. Jared moans and yanks Jensen’s head down, he mashes their lips together.

 

“Jared…” Jensen mutters against his lips. “You’re so fucking tight.”

 

“Ung.” Jared growls lifting his hips. Jensen takes the hint and slams his cock into Jared, teasing Jared as he pulled back slowly and started thrusting gently. Jared just moaned and groaned beneath his best friend, his hands holding the short hair pulling his lips closer.

 

A violent thrust of Jensen’s hips and Jared yanks Jensen’s hair a little hard, which results in a sharp slap to the back of Jared’s thigh. “Fuck!” Jared yelps bucking his hips.

 

“You and your fucking pain kink, Jared… I don’t know what I’ll do…” Jensen snarls biting his best friends lip, Jared just groans, his voice crackling. “I think I’ll have to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit properly for days.” He thrusts sharply to emphasize his point.

 

Jensen lifts his heel off the ground and thrusts in, hitting Jared’s prostate, “Jensen…” Jared manages to grind out. Jensen puts his weight on his left arm and uses his right to start stroking Jared’s cock.

 

Jared writhes beneath Jensen and thrusts his hips in time with Jensen’s, he leans his head back over the armrest and moans as he comes over his and Jensen’s chests. Jensen grunts as Jared’s arse tightens around his cock and he buries himself balls deep in his best friend and comes too.

 

Then he falls against Jared’s chest. They lay there, sweating, hot and sticky, arms around each other. Jared moves his legs, pulling his right leg off the back of the couch and lifting his left leg onto the couch over Jensen.

 

They stay there for a while, drifting in and out of sleep until they remember they had an interview in a couple of hours.

 

Jensen was the first to get up, and he held out his hand to Jared. “I don’t think I’ll be able to sit down tonight, Jen.” Jared mutters as he stands with his arms around his best friend.

 

“Hah.” Jensen smirks dragging Jared to the shower to get cleaned up, not that he seriously wanted to, Jared smelt like sex, sweat, Jared. Before they want to, they’re at the studio to go on-air, Jared standing uncomfortably, scared to sit down.

 

“Jen, I seriously don’t think I’ll be able to sit.” He mutters to Jensen as they are signaled on to the stage.

 

Jensen snickers and they walk onto the stage, bright flashy smiles for the crowd. To be cruel, Jensen sits down and makes himself comfortable, while Jared winces as he sits, and tries not to shuffle around.

 

A few hours later, they’re back at home, “God that was embarrassing.” Jared groaned, “She asked after if I was okay because every time I moved I grimaced.”

 

Jensen laughed and logged onto the internet and did a search for their most recent interview.

 

_Vivi1- wat was wit Jared’s facial expressions?_

_-HeadCase- looked pained lol_

_\--J2fanatic- OMFG! JARED GOT F##CKED!_

_\---HeadCase- do u really think that?_

_\----J2fanatic- hellyeah, why else would Jensen be laughin lyk he was?_

 

Jensen laughed even more and signed up for the forum. _JaredsSweetheart_ he called himself. He went back to the board where _Vivi1_ had replied with ‘ _We can all wish._ ’

 

He started typing and Jared looked over his shoulder.

 

‘ _I’m sure we can find proof of the padackles relationship, gimme a week or so…_ ’ He pressed send.

 

“WHAT?!” Jared snapped, but Jensen was logging out and making another account, _JensensSweetheart_ he called Jared’s. “Are you joking, Jen?”

 

“Nope, time to have some fun.” Jensen replied grabbing Jared’s arm, digging in his nails before dragging Jared onto his lap.

 

They sat there, watching people debate; people ask Jensen how he’d get proof. That’s when Jared got his laptop, Jensen gave him his password and they both logged onto the forum.

 

Jared opened his inbuilt webcam and got Jensen to give him a kiss as he took a photo, Jensen had no idea, until a new thread was started.

 

‘ ** _Padackles Proof!_** ’ The title screamed. Jensen opened the thread; Jared was sitting on his bed, Jensen on the other side of the room.

 

‘ _I have photographic proof padackles is real!_ ’ The post said, and then popped up the picture of him kissing Jared, he checked the poster. _JensensSweetheart_. “JARED!”

 

“You were threatening to do it.” He put away his laptop just in time, because suddenly he was being straddled by Jensen, being kissed roughly, his lips being bitten, wrists being held above his head.

 

“You. Are. A. Bitch.” Jensen snarled his long nails scratching down Jared neck and chest.

 

“You love me.”

 

“Beside the point.” He started biting, licking, sucking Jared’s neck. Jared bucked his hips, pain was pleasure after all.


End file.
